


Below Decks (100 word challenge): You Look Tired

by TheWinterWren



Series: Below Decks [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: When a bit of light reading becomes so much more. :)My first contribution to the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 challenge -- the theme was "You Look Tired".





	Below Decks (100 word challenge): You Look Tired

Meraad flushed from heels to horns and closed the book.  
  
An extra-thick edition of The Randy Dowager quarterly, _The Horned Ones , _ promised ‘a _FIVE_ scarf-fluttering tale of conquest’, and to her surprise it didn’t disappoint.  
  
She squirmed in her seat watching Bull repair his leather harness in the firelight, her head swimming with ideas as the strong sinew thread slipped between his powerful fingers.  
  
_“Kadan…_ I think your armor can wait.”  
  
A crooked smirk blossomed at the unbridled lust in her voice. “And why is that, _Kadan?”_  
  
She licked her lips and reached for her bodice ties.  
  
“You look tired.”


End file.
